One Step At A Time
by TheNamesJilly
Summary: Stony. Superfamily. Superhusbands. Tony and Steve's son, Peter is getting bullied. Hiding it from his adoptive parents he cuts to get rid of the pain. But what happens when the bullying becomes to much and he's at the end of his rope? or if Peters parents see his cuts? or maybe the bully wasnts to be friends? (self-harm warning. ) eventual :Spideypool
1. Chapter 1

AN:This is not my first fanfiction..but it's the first on this account! i hope you enjoy! oh ! and i', looking for a beta! message me for details!

* * *

*Peters POV*  
I stormed into the house The tears running down my face. Quickly dropping my bag on my bed I stripped my clothes and jumped into the shower and cried my heart out. _stupid fucking wade. and his stupid fucking hair and stupid fucking everything._ I thought placing my hands on the wall in front of me. Breathing heavily trying to calm my sobs .

I quickly grabbed my razor and slashed at my wrists and legs.  
I sat there and just watched the blood flow down the drain.I was sitting in my now cold shower,dads will be home soon. _This is all his fault. I can't say __**his**__ name, that's how much i hate him. makes my life a living hell just for his amusement_, peter thought frantically. I reached for my razor again cutting deep into my forearm, hissing in pain I smiled a bit. I wanted the outside to match what I was feeling inside and this was my way of coping.

I heard the front door open and one of my fathers announce their arrival, I dropped my razor . Frantically i turned off the shower and quickly got dressed in sweatpants and a long sleeved t-shirt.  
" Master peter , Master tony requests your presence in his lab," Jarvis said. My body went rigid why did he want me in his lab? what did i do? oh-no.. I thought before thanks Jarvis . Quickly wrapping my cuts i headed down to his lab entered my code and searched for my adoptive father.

Tony and Steve adopted me after my parents died when i was younger they were picture perfect fathers which just made me hate myself more,always wanting to live up to their expectations. I made the best grades ,studied all the time and Made sure they were always proud of me. When they found out about my spidery powers they were so happy that i could go into the family business. Which made everything worse for me. now not only did i need to live up to their expectation in school but saving the world too.

"Peter, I got a call from your one of your teachers today," Dad said from behind me making me jump literally a foot in the air.

"oh yeah? about what?" I said smiling a bit making my eyes a little wider to make clear that I was interested in the conversation.

" Something about you being pushed around in the hallways and stuff." he looked at me with concern trying to read me. I shrugged and picked up one of his tools.

" no idea what she's talking about, I'm rarely even in the hallways. always studying" i said a little to quickly. Scolding myself i looked up to see my dad right in my face.

" If something going on you can tell me peter..or even Pops or pepper. " he said stepping forward and giving me a sad smile.

" if their were anything going on i would have told you, maybe my teacher should keep her nose out of places where it doesn't belong." i snapped and immediately regretted it. I stalked out of Tony's lab and headed back up to my room passing uncle Clint who I had bumped shoulder with. Probably sensing my irritation he didnt say anything and continued walking.

When i reached my room i slammed the door and locked it, leaning my back on it i sighed heavily. Opening my closet i found my spiderman suit. Putting it on quickly I opened my window and looked out into the afternoon air. Looking back into my room I sighed and shot a web out to the building next to my home: Stark tower, and swung down into the cold October air.

* * *

*Tonys POV*  
After Peter's little episode I pulled up the cameras for the house . Fast forwarding to today's tapes I watched as Peter practically ran into the house crying his eyes out. I watched him shaking for enter the bathroom . Wishing i had cameras in the bathroom at that moment , I fast forwarded again to current time. I watched as peter bumped into Clint and then proceeded to suit up and jump out his window.  
Giving off a frustrated huff, I closed the screens. " you should give him a break." Clint said walking up to me. I sighed again and looked at him.

"he's been acting different and he's more secretive. He doesn't come to us for help anymore..I guess he's growing up? i don't know." i said trailing off. Running my hands through my hair i subconsciously rubbed the arc reactor. I saw Clint nod and scratch his head awkwardly.

" He'll tell you when he's ready." Clint said smiling a bit.

" When he's ready it might already be to late ,and we might not be able to fix it.." i said worriedly. I could hear Clint chuckle " how is any of this funny Clint! my son is keeping things from me and I need to know what they are!" I said frustrated.

" Your Iron man, A billionaire, and a genius . You save the world almost on a daily basis. and you telling me you can;t read a teenage boy? Give him time. he'll come around" Clint said walking out with a small wave.

"I guess... I'll have to talk to Steve." I said in a hushed tone whipping out my iPhone and taping a few buttons to call Steve.

* * *

AN: soooo that was the first chapter. I'm hoping to update once a week. Review? make suggestions im up for anything ! Oh! and I need a Betaaa! message me if your interested!


	2. Chapter 2

** AN: soooooo. i wrote this at school XD**

**(still looking for a beta!)**

* * *

*Peters POV*

I sat and watched as the cars on the street drove by quickly. I looked down at my phone watching it flash dad again for at least the 20th time in the last hour. I quickly opened the back of my phone taking out the battery and setting it aside next to me.

_I just want everything to go away...for an day..and hour..maybe... _My thoughts were immediately cut off when I saw pops motorcycle drive past me. well below me. _SHIT! I _leaned forward a bit not noticing when my phone fell from the ledge and landed right next to pops.

I froze once again before quickly shooting a string of web and elevating myself fast to get out of view. _please don't see don't see me. please dont see me! _I hid behind the wall for sometime before hurrying home. I had to get their before pops or else i was dead.

I was swinging as fast as possible and managed to reach my rooms window quickly climbing through it i stripped my suit and turned on the shower so pops would know not to enter. I looked in my body length mirror. I was covered in scars. New and old. I bit my lip and ran my hands through my sweaty hair. I stepped in the shower, sitting down and letting the water envelop me . Pulling my knees to my chest i let the sobs rip from my chest. _This is too much._

* * *

*Steve's Pov*

I was late..Extremely late. I was speeding down the road and at a red light when I checked my phone. " _2 new texts " _ was illuminated on the screen. I opened them to find them from tony , one asking where i was and if i had seen peter and the other that they had to talk about something important. I shoved my phone back in my pocket when something crashed down next to me

_Peters phone. well i think its peter phone._

I whipped out my phone again and dialed peter number , I looked up to see a red and dark blue suit hiding behind the edge of a building. I sighed and ended the call. _well that answered one question._

I sped off in the direction of stark tower. I parked my bike quickly and rode the elevator up to the living room floor. I sighed and dropped my phone and keys on the coffee table . I walked over to the couch only to find Tony asleep clutching his phone and Thor and Loki watching a movie. I gave Thor a questioning look to which he responded with a shrug.

I chose to let tony sleep and went to go see Peters room. ascending the stairs i could hear his shower running meaning he didn't want to talk. I reached for his door handle and found it locked. I shook my head and headed back down stairs. I re positioned tony so he was cuddled into my side and smiled as he snuggled closer to me. _ Whatever it is that tony has to tell can wait till morning. _I kissed tonys head and let my head drop and i fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

AN: there was orginally more to this chapter..but i need to leave it for the next for everything to fall into place.. anyway! REVIEWWWW and FAVORITEE3


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: found my beta thank you Babbycakes! :) Thanks for the reviews! :) **  
**_ **  
***Peter's POV.* **

I could feel myself getting lifted from the cold water in the ceramic tub. I groaned trying to twist out of the grip of whoever was holding me. I was put in a fluffy towel and I sighed in content.  
"Shhh, Peter sleep." Aunt Natasha cooed. Suddenly realizing I my arms were bare, I tried to cover the cuts and scars. I could hear her gasp but she held her tongue and laid me down in my bed, before kissing my forehead and leaving the room. I rolled over and fell asleep almost immediately.  
**_ **  
**(Time gap next morning) **

"Time to wake up Master Peter" JARVIS said opening my blinds. I reached to my bedside table and put on my glasses. I sat up and Tried to remember the night before, yelling and hiding from Pop. Breaking my phone...did I cut? I examined my arms and realized there weren't any new scars. I smiled to myself and got up. I threw on a Black t-shirt and a pair of stone washed blue jeans. Grabbing my sweatshirt and book bag I headed downstairs. Smiling at my parents snuggled up on the couch together.

"JARVIS?" I said quietly.

"Yes, Master peter?" Jarvis voice boomed in my ears.

"Can you ask dad to buy me a new phone. Tell him I dropped it in the bath last night and it needs replacing. Please and thank you." I said before taking the elevator down to the lobby where Natasha stopped me.  
MY body immediately became rigid.

"We should talk peter." she said in a caring tone crossing her arms over her chest.  
I scratched the back of my head laughing nervously.

"Umm sure, but can we do it later I have to get to school." I said slowly backing up towards the door.

I could see her disapproving look before I turned on my heel and ran to the car where Happy was waiting. Jumping into the car, I felt guilty leaving her like that. Placing my head in my hands I let out a huge sigh. Running my hands through my hair once or twice I looked out the window to see us pulling up to school. I thanked my driver and got out the car quickly. I looked around for Wade and his goons and practically ran to class. Sitting in my desk I sighed and waved at the teacher and smiled softly.

"Back to hell." I said under my breath just as Wade and his goons walked in. I tried to ignore them but when they walked past my desk they took my books and threw them on the floor. Picking them up I sighed. Today was gonna be a long day.

**_ **  
**(Steve's POV) **  
I woke Up to Tony groaning and tightening his grip on my waist. I cracked my eyes open and looked around for the clock. Realizing it was already 1:30, meaning Peter already left for school. I sighed and sat up a bit kissing tony forehead and ruffling his hair. He groaned and snuggled his face back into my side.

"Don't wanna get up." I heard him groan. I smiled and sat him up and kissed his nose.

"We need to talk about Peter." I said laying him down in my lap so I could play with his hair. He groaned and scratched his chin.

"We had a fight last night... His teachers are calling me with concerns that he's being bullied at school, when I asked him he got all defensive and ran out. Then I checked the security cams, he had come home crying his eyes out. I don't know what to do Steve! Our baby's getting hurt and we can't do anything about it if he doesn't tell us!" I heard Tony say frantically.  
I Shook my head,

"He needs to tell us himself before we do anything. It can't be too bad. Don't worry about it. But as for him sneaking out last night." I said trailing off. I saw realization wash over tony expressions. He smacked himself in the forehead, which I laughed at.

"He left after he stormed off from our fight, I called and texted him but never got an answer." Tony said sadly.

"When I was on my way home, a cell phone dropped next to me, I think it was Peter's... when I got here he was in the shower and I guess he fell asleep before I could ask..." I said with a hoarse voice.  
Just then Natasha walked in with an irritated looking Clint right after her. They waved as Natasha sat on the counter, Clint choose to stand next to her

"Fury called everyone but me in for a meeting." she said smoothly.

"What for?" I heard tony say as he stood from my lap and walked to make coffee in the kitchen.

"Something about new game plan or something? I didn't really pay attention when he was talking." Natasha said causing me to shake my head. I immediately went upstairs to change into s fresh pair of jeans and a plain white shirt. When I returned Tony had already changed, which I had no idea how he did, and was waiting at the door with Clint and a tired looking Bruce and Thor.

"Umm Natasha, can I ask a favor?" her head shot up and cocked to the side edging me on. "When peter gets home, makes sure he stays here. Please and thanks." I said grabbing my keys.  
"Oh, Master Peter has requested a new phone. His explanation is he dropped the other on in the bath." Jarvis said as we reached the elevator. Tony nodded as we got to the Garage. Tony and I took his car while Clint, Bruce and Thor took another.  
As we sped out the garage I didn't know where to keep my thoughts._ On Peter, or on work. _  
_Work now, Peter later. _  
**_ **  
**(Peter's POV) **  
I felt my back meet the cold metal hard. Dropping my books I let a groan slip through my lips, opening my eyes to see a half circle formed around me. I looked around trying to find away out. "No way out Parker!" I heard one of them say before one of their fists collided with my jaw, sending my head flying back into the lockers with a loud bang.  
I shook my head a bit, leaning my head forward quickly, I spit right in Wade Wilson's face. I just spit in The Wade Wilsons face. I'm so dead. I smirked as some of his goons started to say ''ooooo you just gonna let him do that Wade" and various other things edging wade on.  
Just then Wades knee came in contact with my stomach, hunching over , my glasses crashing to the ground, letting out a yelp I looked up to look straight into wades eyes. "Your gonna pay you worthless piece of shit! "Wade's voice boomed in my ears.  
I don't know if i saw correctly because it looked liked guilt in his eyes. Before i could completely register whether or not i was seeing things, I was punched in the face again, sending me towards one of the guys on the end of the half circle. Smirking, they started screaming things like:" kill yourself faggot" and "Why don't you go cry to your mommy!" and pushing me around until I reached wade again. HE smirked and pushed me back into the locker. He punched my face a few times. I learned to not scream. It only got worse if I screamed, but that didn't stop me from crying. I let the tears slip from my eyes not just because the physical pain. But the mental pain too. Why couldn't I be normal...I wanted a mom and a dad. I didn't want to be known as Iron man and Captain America's son. I wanted to be known as Peter Parker. I didn't want to be bullied I wanted to have a bunch of friends. I wanted to be popular. But that was never going to happen.  
I was trying to block everything out. When they realized they weren't going to get a reaction out of me one of them kneed me in the stomach again and they let me drop to the floor.  
I felt around for my glasses on the floor, holding back my sobs. MY hands were shaking really badly but finally I found them, When I picked them up the lenses fell out, I groaned. Now a new phone and a new pair of glasses. I picked up my books and stood. Everything hurt and I was almost positive I had more than a few facial bruises. I wiped my eyes and turned around and quickly shoved my book in my locker not even bothering to grab my homework. I grabbed my bag and practically ran out the front doors of the school.  
I put my sweatshirt on and pulled up my hood up realizing it was raining. I began to walk home, there was still an hour or two left in school. The rain was getting harder and I just kept walking. I could hear cars zoom past me but I ignored them. Their words kept echoing in my head...

**"Faggot" **

the tears were slipping again

**"Worthless" **

And another.

**"Useless" **

And another.

**"Burden"**

I didn't know when I had started sobbing or running for that matter. But next thing I knew I was in front of stark tower. I ran inside and into the elevator, ignoring the front desk staff. The doors closed behind me and I could feel my knees wanting to give out from under me, but I pushed on. I needed to get to my bathroom.  
When I reached the living room, I dashed inside and went straight up to my room. I closed the door quickly and ran to my night stand to where I hid my Razors. I pulled out one of them and smiled widely at how it shined in the low light of the room. I dropped to my knees and slowly rolled up one of my sleeves. I was unable to see the dark, healing cuts with the low light of my room.  
The razor hovered over my arm for a few moments. I argued with myself internally whether or not to do it. But i could suddenly hear Wades voice in my ears.

**"KILL YOURSELF PARKER!" **

I felt the razor bite into my flesh but I didn't flinch at the sudden pain. MY hand was moving on its own cutting more and more into my wrist. I let my emotions take over. I know I needed to stop but the numbness was killing me. I needed to feel something. Anything. Even if it had to be pain.

**SLASH**

I didn't register the pain until I felt the blood literally pouring out onto my pants. I looked down and smiled a bit, I could feel my veins popping back like rubber bands as I dug the razor in harder and harder. I would never have to deal with Wade ever again, the disappointment from my parents.

**SLICE**

I tried to stand but wobbled a bit on my feet, sending me crashing to the floor. The razor abandoned next to my wrist. I tried to sit up; I let a loud yelp and slipped back to the floor. MY blood was pouring out on the floor in front of me and I smiled again. This was it. This was the end. I closed my eyes with content.  
I barely registered my door opening and the rush of my Aunt Natasha's foot steps towards me. I could hear her screaming something but I just laid there and smiled.  
"Peter! Peter! Stay with me PETER! "Was the last thing I heard until I blacked out completely.  
**_ **  
**AN: well... that was long.. Hope you liked it! Review! Favorite! and follow! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: UPDATEEEE! thanks for the reviewss! :D i'll try and update more! :)**

Not BETA'd .

* * *

*** Natasha's POV***

" Peter!Peter! Stay with me , PETER!" I screamed trying to get him to wake up. I slapped his face lightly trying to get a reaction out of him. " Pete.. please come one.. wake up" i said shaking him holding back my tears as i Whipped out my phone quickly.

" come one tony pick up...pick up... pick up!" She said frantically. The phone slipped from her ear as tonys voice mail picked up.

" DAmmit Tony! " she said closing her phone. She looked around the room quickly and grabbed one of peters dirty shirts tying it around his wrist to stop the blood flow. Blood was all over her uniform and her hands. But not just Blood. Peter blood. She grabbed her phone again and dialed Tonys number again. Still getting no answer.

She Scoffed and called an ambulance.

_"911 whats your emergency." _

" Please, I need an ambulance to Stark tower. immediately. and if it's not here in 5 minutes. SO help me I'l- "

_" we have dispatched an ambulance to your place, They should be arriving soon."_ the receptionist said frantically.

She hung up her phone and pulled peter to her chest. rubbing her fingers through his hair .

"JARVIS?" Natasha called out as she heard frantic footsteps approaching the room. right before a medical team burst through the doors.

" yes ?" Jarvis asked in his normal robotic voice.

" Connect call to Steve please...speaker phone.." she said slowly as they started connecting IV's and a breathing tube to peter . She let her tears fall finally as she heard steves voice answer in a hushed tone..

_" Hello?" _

"steve.. It's peter.." Natasha sobbed before letting a sob rip through her." he tried to kill himself.." she said before she heard the other line go dead.

* * *

***Steves POV ***

_"__he tried to kill himself." _I dropped the phone. I quickly got up much to Fury dismay.

"and just where do you think your going Rogers?" I heard fury say as i grabbed all my things and was about to leave, " Tony, we need to get to the hospital," I said ignoring fury. I could see tony frantically get up and quickly walk over to me.

" Stark, Rogers. we aren't done here!" Fury said standing placing his hands on the table. I gave him a hard glare. " Peters. hurt, I ... we need to go." "I said brokenly choking back tears .I quickly grabbed tony hand and pulled him into the elevator. I buried my face in his shoulder,trying to get out the building as soon as possible. when the elevator doors opened I sprinted to the car .tony close behind me.

I went to jump behind the wheel but tony stopped me shaking his head. I understood and hopped in the passenger's seat. just as I buckled my seat belt tony sped off towards the hospital.

What felt like hours was only a few minutes. We reached the hospital and immediately found Natasha standing next to a glass window peering inside. I ran over while tony checked in at the front desk. I went to push my way inside the room . One of the doctors yelling my ear and pushing me out the room. But i couldn't hear a word he was saying.

I was watching as they put various needles into and stitched him up. HE looked so small and frail. "Peter!" he screeched out. Jut then I could feel tonys arms wrap around my torso pulling me from the room. as soon as i was removed from the frantic room .I Collapsed and hard heavy sobs racked my body.

I could feel eyes on me and I could see the flash of the paparazzi i didn't know was there until now. Which only made me sob harder against tonys chest. His arms wrapped around me protectively . HE stood me up whispering sweet nothings into my ear. as we were led away from the raging paparazzi . The put us in a private room with Natasha. Clint,Bruce and Thor showed up soon after. I was seated in tonys lap as he rubbed my back and my head buried in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

" ? ? " a doctor clad in white knocked softly on the door. we all stood .but i rushed forward quickly. " How is he? Will he be okay?" I said quickly wiping my eyes.

The doctor nodded and led them out the room. " Hes okay. he's stable. we had to restrain him to his bed but other than that no problems. he had 36 lacerations." the doctor said causing me to wince violently. " 15 of which needed to be stitched. there was a lot of vein and nerve damage. He cut almost to the bone causing him to cut right through his veins ,piercing his artery." the doctor said reading off a clipboard.

I gripped tonys hand for dear life as we walked ,stopping outside peters room. "He should be waking up soon..He'll be on 72 suicide watch..." he said slowly testing our reactions i guess. I looked at peter through the window touching it softly. " this isn't the first time he had done are layers of scars on his wrists,upper arms ,thighs and even his stomach area.. I'll recommend you to a therapist..but i think peter should be put in a rehabilitation center." I snapped my head to look at the doctor.

" My son isn't insane." I said putting venom into my voice. The doctor looked a little scared and back up a bit.

"I wasn't implying that..I was only implying he needs help that not just family support will fix.. you two can go in if you'd like. " he said softly opening the door.

I huffed and walked into the room quickly releasing tony hand. I pulled a chair up and clasped my fingers inside of Peters. " Peter...baby...I'm so sorry.." I said letting the tears flow again." I should have done something I'm so sorry...I knew what you were going through... i should have done something.." I cried kissing peters hand..

" I need you to wake up baby...please just wake up..." i said brokenly again. I could feel tony put his hands on my shoulders. I felt something hit my shirt and looked down to see a tear drop stain on my shirt. I looked up at tony to see him crying silently.

" This is my fault.." I heard him whisper.. I shook my head and stood letting go of peters hand and buried my head in the crook of tonys neck.

" no baby... he's gonna be okay...Non of this is our fault.. especially yours.." I said wrapping my arms around him. He led us to the small couch towards the front of the room. I made myself comfortable in tonys lap. and sighed.

"He's gonna be okay.." tony cooed in my ear just as i had fallen asleep on his chest..

* * *

*Peters POV*

_I opened my eyes and i stared up at my ceiling. I sat up and examined my arms. No fresh scars? I thought i cut? thats werid...maybe i was dreaming? _

_I looked at the clock and it shined 7:03 . I had five minutes to get to school... great._

_I jumped up and changed quickly and ran out to the elevator . I waited till we reached the ground floor before darting out and greeting happy who was in a good mood. which was odd. I reached school and groaned I didn't want to see wade today. everything was good. _

_I walked up the school building where i saw wade and his friends wave at me.. they didn't stalk over to me they just waved and smiled. _

**_They never smile genuinely at me.._**

**_Ever. _**

**_somethings up. _**

**__**_I hurried in the building and saw wades worried look.. _

**_why was he worried? Okay, 2 weird things about today.._**

_I walked to my locker , and i was exchanging my books from my book bag into my locker when someones arms wrapped around me. I jumped at bit and groaned when that person kissed my neck. I was quickly turned Around in that persons arms and kissed. On impulse I closed my eyes , wrapping my arms their neck and kissed back. I pulled back and the person laid their head on my shoulder. _

_"What up with you today pete?" I recognized that voice. I pushed wade off me and backed up into my locker scared shitless._

_" What wrong?" he said reaching out and touching my face softly. involuntarily I Leaned into his touch. Just then flash , One of wade friends, yelled from down the hallway.  
_

_" NO PDA PARKER AND WILSON!" causing a few of the people loitering in the hallways to laugh including wade himself. HE wrapped his arms around me again and i couldn't help but sigh into his shoulder. _

_" Movie night at my place tonight?" he asked kissing my cheek. I just nodded,, not trusting my words now. His smile grew and he leaned forward so out foreheads were touching. " can't wait" he said before stealing a kiss and walking down the hallway. I leaned up against my locker. _

_**so...i'm dating wade? what? DId i miss something? **  
_

_****I closed my locker and walked to class. _

_**BEEP**  
_

_****I looked around. where was that beeping coming from?_

**_BEEP _**

_There it was again?_

**_Beep_**

_and again. I ignored it and walked to my class when I sat in my desk. Flash sitting next to me. _

**_Beep_**

_" So you and Wilson official now i'm guessing?" he said slapping me on the back . I flinched and smiled Smalley._

**_BEEP_**

_" yeah I guess." i said just before the bell rang._

**_BEEP_**

_I zoned out of class. I kept blinking. I felt like i was about to pass out. _

**_Beep_**

_" Hey peter? are you okay" flash said feeling my forehead. _

**_Beep_**

_ I shook my head and laid moved his hand away. " I need to go..somewhere.." I said blinking heavily again. _

**_Beep. _**

_I stood but collapsed just as Flash called my name loudly._

**_ BEEP_**

**__**I opened my eyes slowly. it was so bright. I closed them and groaned trying to bring my hand up to rub my eyes. But they were tied.

I was immediately alert and looked down. MY arms were heavily bandaged and my wrists we bound tightly to the bed. a hospital bed.

I looked to my right. A heart monitor. well that explains the beeping.

" NO!" I screamed. I started to struggle against my bounds. My heart monitor picking up the pace. I pulled on my restraints. I started crying freely. MY memory of the night before clouded my vision , I started to scream louder and doctors and nurses flooded the room .

apparently i had pulled so hard i had opened my stitches.

_ I wanted to die. why couldn't they let me die. _

" NO, " I kept saying trying to struggle away from the doctor with a needle. " I want to die! " I screamed and i could hear someone gasp loudly. I whipped my head the direction i heard and i could see me dads and the avengers team staring in through the window. I started to scream louder , sobbing harder.

Just then i felt the needle come in contact with my arms and i let out a low howl. I was laid back down and my eyes rolled into the back of my head for the second time in 24 hours.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This is extremely over due.. Sorry. and im looking for a new Beta? anyone up for it PM me..

* * *

**_Peter pov_** I walked into class late , the teacher smiled and shook her was softy . Gesturing towards my seat. I smiled and waved at my best friend Dominique . She gave me a knowing look an i rolled my eyes .

" I woke up late.." I said softly As I sat down next to her and she nudged my shoulder and I let out a chuckle. Things were good like really good. The bullying was a lot less , now it was words and sometimes a locker shove. I started to write the notes that Mrs. Crowell was writing on the board. Half way through the class I could feel someone's eyes on me. I turned around and caught wades eyes. I smiled and he waved a bit before going back to his notes. Wade and I were friends. Maybe a little more.. He was there my last day in the hospital...

_*** flashback***_

_The nurses were taking out my IV . I was so tired and it was my last day in the hospital. Papa ( Steve) was signing me out as I got ready to leave. I would have therapy every Tuesday and Thursday. And then group on Sunday mornings. I sighed and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Just as a knock was on the door, wade walked in with a red rosé. I looked up in horror and tensed. " hey..." He said softly . Holding out the rosé . I took it and smiled softly. "Why are you here" I asked softly smelling the Rose. I was scared and the nurse could tell. She stayed close to me and wrote down things on her notepad. Wade sighed " I'm so sorry Peter... I heard about what happened and they held this assembly on bullying at school and j-just" Wade said talking fast. " I am so sorry I did those things... Please forgive me.." Wade said running a hand through his hair.. Just then papa walked in," Peter..." He said darkly looking at wade. " it's time to go.." He said gesturing to the door. Peter stood.. " can you give me a second.." He asked softly.. Papa sighed then turned and walked out the door. I was gonna cry. I let out a shaky breath and handed the rose back to wade . Peter shook his head, " no, you can't just Walsh in here and expect me to forgive you so easily" Peter said tears streaming down his face, he put a finger in wades face," if you... If you think for one fucking second that ill fucking forgive you that easily you've got another thing coming!" I yelled in his face. I practically ran out to papa and cried softly . Ignoring wades calls and papa's questions._

_*** end of flashback***_

After the hospital incident . Wade tried to talked to me. He got my number and texted me everyday. He made such an effort to be friends with me . He even got the football players to leave me alone . He paid for new glasses and he even bought me a coffee once...we hung out quite a but after school worked on homework.. The usual friend thing.. I was reluctant to be fried with him.. But I had to be.. I can't hold grudges. Especially not at him.. He was just so... So.. What's the word..

_** Perfect.**_

Before I knew it the bell rang And i was being pulled from y seat by Dominque. She smiled at me devilishly,

" so did you get it in this morning Parker?" She asked as I gathered my things together .

" it's not like that Dom..we aren't like together or anything.." Peter said sadly but smiling at Wade and waving at him. Wade smiled widely before getting pulled out the room by flash, giving me a disgusting look. Dom caught my gaze and rolled her eyes.

" You've been making google eyes at each other all morning! There has to be something!" She practically yelled as we walked from the class room. I held my binder tightly to my chest, I still got nervous walking through the hallways. The teachers didn't know the while story if my_ "accident"_ they knew I was hospitalized for personal reasons . But I guess it didn't take much to figure it out. When I didn't come to school over a month and when I did . It was sweatshirts and pants plus I looked like death. I sighed, and stood at my locker , dom at my side , ranting about les Miserables or something . I sighed and put my head in the cold metal if my locker. Dominique stopped talking and looked at me , " you okay?" She asked softly. I nodded and looked up just as the intercom for announcements started.

" good morning students on this fine November day!" Our principles over excited voice fills my ears , I cringe as the speakers squeak loudly causing grains all over the crowded hallway.

" the homecoming dance is in 4 weeks! Make sure to put you ballets in for king and queen! " shouts all over the hallway were heard over over enthusiastic teens. They were already plotting some kids demise and it wasn't going to be me. Not again at least.

" hope to see you there Parker!" Flash yelled down the hallway trying to provoke me.. I rolled my eyes and looked at Dom who had her fingers crossed. I glared at her

" you can go. I'm not." I said closing my locker. My new iPhone binged in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the text. I could feel Dom looking over my shoulder . I playfully nudged her and opened the text from " asshole _**(heart)**_" which was wades ID . It used to be just be asshole but when we went on a coffee date . No wait stop . It wasn't a date it was a friendly chat amongst friends. Anyway he changed it and put a heart. I opened the text and read it quickly .

_** " vanilla bean frapachino waiting for you at my locker! :)**_ "

I rolled my yes and smiled widely.

" I'll see you in fifth Kay?" I said before quickly hurrying off to wades locker just around the corner . I smiled when I saw him at his locker talking to flash. I got a bit nervous and went to turn around but he called my name. I faked a smile and walked over to the two.

" hi... " I said shyly. Wade have me a look and handed me my coffee.

" thanks" I muttered before looking at flash. He was looking at wade with a pissed off expression. I took a sip of my drink. " no problem" he said smiling wide. I chuckled .

" what's gotten into you ? Your all smiley " I said taking another sip.

" I don't know jut thinking about who I'm gonna take to the dance" he said smirking.

" oh.. I'm not going." I said softly.

" what!? Why not? You have too!" Flash said . I gave him a weird look.

" now I'm sure I'm not going" I said under my breath. Wade began to protest but I held my hand up.

" I'm not going , I have to study. I already lost a month of school . Plus I don't have anyone to go with."I whispering the last part ." Thank for the coffee..."I said before turning on my heel and booking it to class. I walked into Spanish and sat in the front desk. I wanted to go to the dance.. With wade... I groaned softly and hit my head on the desk. I laid there until I saw someone slide a note towards me. I looked up at the girl.

" A special someone told me to give this to you.. And that person chooses to remain anonymous . They said you would know who they were." She said sweetly. I took the note from her thanking her quickly. I opened it and scrawled out on the white paper was pretty curly writing.

_**" Would you accompany me to the dance , Peter Parker Stark Rodgers?"**_

* * *

_**AN: Review and Favorite!**_

_**It helps me write! **_

_**the next chapters written out. It's getting read through as i type this. ! **_

_**Kay! Byeee  
:3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**An: yep another chapter oh and the Peter I'm using is Andrew Garfield . Just a heads up.**_

* * *

_**Normal pov**_

Peter read the note over and over in his hand. He folded it up and shoved it in his pocket.. Not many people knew of his full name .. He didn't use it . Plus he never really tried to hide the fact he was Steve and Tony's son.. So a lot of people could know...Peter looked up as the teacher started talking . He sighed opening his book. . He wasn't feeling well his throat was sore and he has a headache. He rubbed at his throat .He looked out the window . Zoning out for the rest of the period

* * *

_**Steve pov**_

The door swung open to Tony's lab an I stepped through. With a streaming up of coffee. Peter was at back at school. I didn't want him there but he insisted he finish out his year then think about transfer .

" hey there stranger" I heard tony say as I passed him his coffee. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my neck. I whined a bit and tilted my head down to kiss him passionately . I could hear him set down the coffee as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our tongues battling for dominance , him winning of course. He pulled away buying my lip causing me to whined again. I pouted and he laughed a bit.

" meanie .." I said under my breath . He laughed again and looked back to his work table.

" sir?" JARVIS voice rang though the lab causing me to jump. Tony rubbed my back and I relaxed a bit.

" yeah?" Tony said looking at my face for a second before looking at ceiling.

" master Peter has requested to be picked up from school" I froze almost instantly . Ever since peter accident I was so hesitant when he asked to be picked up.

" ill go get him " tony said moving his hand to my lower back playing with the hem on my shirt . I laid my head on his shoulder. Things were getting normal again. Peter told us a lot more and we cleaned his room full of all of his ... Cough .. " tools" .. He went to therapy and met a wonderful girl named Dominique . But he was gay , we've known since he was younger when all he wanted for Christmas was a pair of heels.

" He asks that you hurry he doesn't feel very well" Jarvis said before beeping out. Tony sighed and rubbed my back.

" come with me? ..." Tony said as I lifted my head. I nodded sleepily . He linked our fingers together practically dragging me out if the lab and to the garage. He opened the door to the cherry red Maserati gesturing me inside. I sat in the seat smiling. I buckled up quickly as he got in the car. He stole a kiss on my cheek before cranking up the engine and speeding out of the garage towards school.

* * *

**Peters pov**

I tried to contact dad ( tony) but he didn't answer and Jarvis picked up. After conversing with JARVIS I hid in the bathroom. After all the drama from this morning and the note and school work I had a major headache and was extremely irritated. Plus along with all that my throat was sore.

**" Peter Parker please report the attendance office. Peter Parker report to the attendance office" **

The intercom cut off and I grabbed my bag from the floor. I trekked to the attendance office was down hood up. Someone was having a screaming match in the hallway. I didn't look up it was my business. But I recognized that voice..

Wade..

I didn't look up because he would know it was me, I walked faster. Him and some girl were yelling and I couldn't help but ease drop..

" all you ever do is spend time with him!? Is he more important than me! Your girlfriend!" Huh. I didn't know he had a girlfriend that would be nice to know...

" no, but he is important to me you're just gonna have to live with that!" Wade screamed back. Well.. That was nice to know as well ..

" we'll I'm not! I'm breaking up with you! I'm tired of your shit! I'm tired of him taking over you life! I'm tired of him! He should have died in thy hospital!" She screamed.

I stopped short . I shook my head from the tears and kept walking to the office . I didn't know I was shaking nor crying until I felt myself come in contact with a hard chest. Wade .

" I'm sorry Peter.." I shook my head as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I buried my face in his shirt. Fisting my hands in the fabric. He rubbed my back and pulled my hood down so he could play with my hair. I cried softly .

" she didn't mean it Peter...she's just mad at me" I shook my head burying it further into his chest.

" the truth comes out when people are mad" I muttered.

" Peter..." I pushed wade away quickly and looked towards the new voice. Dad.

" yeah let's go." I pulls my hood back up and I could hear wade trying to get my attention. I put my hand up with a half heart wave and walks past my dads and out the office door. I stopped short

" are you guys coming or what?" I asked not looking back. I heard the shuffle of feet and continued to walk. I kept my head down waiting for dad to unlock the car . As soon a he did I hopped in the back seat. I leaned against the window. Wiping my eyes from the tear tracks.

" Peter.. " pops said looking back at me.

" stop. I'm fine. " I said quickly to avert conversation. He looked back at my dad and gave him a look.

" Peter. You need to ta-"

" I said stop. " I said angrily. My fist came in contact with the leather on the seat. It was quite the rest if the ride home. As soon a we pulled up into the garage. I got out the at quickly. I walked up to the door opening it quickly. I waited in the elevator. They entered it was still quite. As soon as we reached the too floor I was out the elevator first. I passed the living room waving at Natasha and Clint who sat together .I quickly made my way up the stairs but stopped short. My door was open. I quickly ran into my room to find my dad looking through my drawers.

" h-how did you get here before me?" I asked softy. Tony stopped frozen to his spot. He backed up and laid a hand on his neck.

" I - I was just looking fo- "

" I dont have anything if that what your wondering. You could have asked Jarvis to do a metal detected on the room. Would have been a lot warier than getting your hands dirty" I snapped. " get out" I said running a hand through my hair. " get out!" I snapped . He went for the door an I chuckled," what? Iron man can't even stand up to his adoptive son? That's rich" I started laughing . I heard the door slam an I looked up and I could see he was fuming. He turned from the door and faced me.

" Jarvis lock the doors" he said and trekked over to me. He grabbed me by my collar and shoved me up against the wall. I laughed. At his pissed expression " oh, what are you gonna do? Hit me like the kids at school?" I asked smirking.

" grow the fuck up Peter." He yelled. I could hear Steve trying to open up the door. " Peter... Tony.. I heard yelling .. Open the door." He jiggled the handle again.

" come on dad tear me a new one. Isn't that what you used to say" I said loudly laughing. I heard the door swing open and tony dropped me. My feet touched the floor. " thought so." I grabbed my bag and put my hood up and walked past papa. He looked at me worriedly . Passing through the living room everyone was casting me worried Looks. I slammed my hand into the wall.

" Can everyone please stop looking at me like that!?" I exclaimed before running to the elevator. The doors shut just before dad reached them. I collapsed against the back of the elevator. I slammed my foot into the emergency break and the lights went off . I slid down the wall and pulled my knees to my chest. I buried my face in my hands. " I'm so fucked up.." I said before I started to openly sob into my sleeve.

* * *

_**An: well that was something...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Another chapterrrrrr. :D Favorite and revieww! :D **_

* * *

_**Peter POV**_

I could feel arms wrap around me. Not dads or papa but Natasha's. She soothed my hair down, kissed my temple and was whispering sweet nothing's into my ear. I felt like I was suffocating .

"Master Peter's stress levels have increased. " I could hear Jarvis voice. But the elevator lights were so bright… Kinda like the hospital light. I could feel myself panicking. I couldn't breathe.

"Tony! He's having an anxiety attack!" I could hear Aunt Tasha's voice ring above me.

"Master Peter's stress levels have increased 86 percent." Jarvis said again in his monotone robot voice.

I started to float in and out of conciseness. I could feel myself giving in to it; my breath coming out in small pants. I felt more hands on me now. I tried to struggle away but thy held me down. I let a whimper leave my lips.

"It's okay Pete." Papa said "deep breaths." He said before something sharp came in contact with my arm.

I whispered again but I could feel myself calming down. My whole body was relaxed now I took a shaky breath.

I opened my eyes and was met with Natasha looking at me worriedly. I closed my eyes again.

"I hate when you guys look at me like that."

"Master Peters stress levels have decreased. 45 percent" Jarvis said. I sat up slowly and saw papa putting away my anxiety needles. I sighed,

"Why can't I just be normal" I muttered. Catching Papa's attention, he gave me a look of pity. I turned my face away from him," Can I go to wades?" I asked quietly. He looked at me before shaking his head,

"I don't think it's a good idea Pete-"

I held up my hand cutting him off.

"okay." I didn't feel like arguing. I'll just sneak out later. I stood on shaky legs and strolled past everyone in the living room. Their eyes were on me and picked up the pace. I got to my room quick. Closing the door slowly, I looked at how my room looked ransacked. I made a face before sending Wade a text

_**"You busy tonight?:)"**_

* * *

_**POV Steve**_

"I hate how he does that." I grumbled as Natasha and I entered the living room. I dropped the bag with all of Peter's medicine and anxiety needles on the counter. Natasha gave me a look questioning what I said.

"One minute he's crying his eyes out the next is like it never happened..." I sighed sitting next to Tony on the couch who was practically crushing his phone in his hand. I touched his face turning it towards me. His gaze lifted and he relaxed almost instantly. I sighed kissing his forehead.

"I don't know what's going on with him... We just knew to be careful..." I said hugging him. He laid his head on my shoulder and grumbled something I didn't catch.

"Say again?" I said softly. I felt everyone's eyes on us.

"He's still cu-" his voice was cut off by Jarvis

"Sirs, master Peters window opened. Another body is in the room" Jarvis said.

My eyes widened, Tony sat up a hologram appeared in front of them.

Peter was hugging someone.

"Peter..." I said going to get up. Tony held me down.

"Wait... Is that wade?" Tony asked zooming in the picture. Peters face was buried in the crook of wades neck. They were talking lowly to each other. Peter nodded before stepping back. They walked to the window. Wade grabbed him locking his arms around his waist. Wade laughed and fell from the window with Peter in tow. I heard Peter yelp. Tony closed the hologram.

"And now he's seeking around with that boy." He said angrily. I shook my head. I don't like lying to Tony but he was gonna scream at Peter again.

"I said he could go.." I said before I could stop myself. Tony turned and looked at me. He gave a look as if he was testing me. I nodded and he scoffed before retreating to his lab. Everyone looked at me I sighed," what!?" I snapped. They all turned back to what they were doing. I rolled my eyes before texting Peter quickly.

"You owe me big time."

* * *

**_POV Peter_**

I threw my phone on my bed running a hand through my hair. I walked to my bathroom and wet my face. I walked back out to my phone binging. I walked over to it and opened the message .

_**"Way ahead if you. Let down you web spider boy. ;)"**_

I rolled my eyes an opened my window I looked down and quickly spotted Wade. I sent a web down waiting for him to pull on it. We've done this to many times to count. I pulled him up to the ledge and let him climb in. He immediately pulled me into his arms. I welcomed it and laid my head on his shoulder.

"It's still weird that your Spider-Man..." He whispered in my ear. I laughed a bit.

"Yeah I guess... "I leaned more into him.

"Can we get out of here?" He asked nuzzling my hair. I pulled away and nodded. We walked to the window and he wrapped his arms around my waist and tipped us out the window. I yelped. And we fell ,I wasn't really paying attention. I quickly slung a web and swung us to the building next to us . We swung farther and farther out, I could feel his arms tightening around me. the Empire State Building came into veiw. I swung us a little faster towards it.

"Good luck getting us up there." He whispered in my ear.

"Watch me" I grunted out ,swinging us up towards the top. We swung fast and I could hear him let out a small scream. I laughed as we reached the top. We landed perfectly. I laughed as he tried not to look down. The sun was about to set, I sat down and looked towards it. I felt him sit next to me. We sat maybe foe a good 2 minutes before he put his arm around my shoulder. I blushed madly but kept looking forward.

_calm down peter. its just his arm. calm down. _

"So Peter... Did you... Erm well..." He said looking nervous I turned my head to look at him. cocking my head to the side. edging him on.

"Did you get my note earlier?" He said fastly. My eyes widened.

"That was you?" I said looking at him like he's crazy. He just nodded before smiling widely."Well...are you going to answer me?" He asked maybe a weird face. I didn't know...I didn't really... Bullshit. Yes I liked wade and apparently he like me enough to ask me to the dance. So...

"I don't really want to go... But... I guess" I said before he hugged me and we almost lost our footing. His face was centimeters from mine. His nose brushed mine and I started to blush. He smiled,

"Kiss me Parker." He said before I leaned forward. Our lips moving together in a gentle but passionate kiss. I had just felt his tongue graze my bottom lip causing me to moan a bit. He shifted so he was closer to me and kept our lips together. I pulled back and looked at him, my blush deepening. He chuckled and pulled in for another kiss. I happily went with it, our tongues battling for dominance.

* BZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZ*

My phone started to ring, I pulled back and pouted, blowing a peice of hair that had fallen in my face. He laughed at me as i grumbled,

"so not funny.."

"Not even at your house and we are getting cockblocked" I heard him mutter. I hit him playfully.

I read the text out loud

"You owe me big time?" I looked at my phone oddly. I just shrugged my shoulders and looked around it was getting dark quickly."Spend the night?" I asked looking at him softly giving him puppy dog eyes.

He nodded before kissing my forehead.

"We got to get back..." I said before kissing him again. He nodded before wrapping his arms around me again.

_***Time skip to in Peters bed room***_

We swung into the bedroom quickly causing us to both fall to the floor. I looked at him and he was shaking.I gave him a worriedly look,

"are you okay?" I asked standing and making my way over to him. He pulled me on top of him crashing our lips together. I gasped into the kiss, I felt his tongue invade my mouth, our tongues brushed together and I felt him groan beneath me.

I heard the door open and I sat up quickly.I could feel Wade groan and buck his hips underneath me. My face went beet red. I didnt realize i was sitting on his crotch. Dad was standing at my door about to say something. He stopped short looking at us. Not realizing how awkward we looked. Wade with his hands over his face my cheeks flushed and I'm straddling his hips. On the floor. In the middle if of my room.

"Erm... Hey dad" I said waving awkwardly. He just looked at us again and cocked his head to the side.

"I would have thought you were a bottom Peter." He said. Wade started to laugh underneath me as my face went completely red. I got off of wade and crossed my arms.

"Bunch of cunts" I grumbled. Wade stayed on the floor but rolled over so he was on his stomach. He waved at dad

"Hello sir, I didn't mean to steal away into your home Erm tower and make out with you son." He shrugged and buried his head in his arms. I threw a pillow at him.

"really!?" I practically screamed at him. Dad chuckled from the door.

"If he's staying the night dinners ready in 10." Dad waved as he closed the door, I fell onto my bed looking at the ceiling.

"What the hell just happened?" I said closing my eyes and rubbing them softly.

"That, Peter is acceptance." Wade said climbing into my bed he laid down next to me. I shift so i was on my side and my head was on his chest. He kissed my forehead softly. I sighed in content.

" What is this...It doesnt feel real... " I said lacing Our fingers together.

"I can tell you ..that this is very much real..and this " he said gesturing to us. " Can be anything you want it to be.." he said softly. I just nodded before closing my eyes again , I listened intently to his heart beat.

" wont flash hate you?" I said before i could stop myself. He chuckled running a hand through my hair ,

" he already knows.. Flash is my best friend he was the first to know.." wade said surprising me a bit. I just nodded opening my eyes and looking up at him. He rose and eyebrow at me as i leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. I pulled back and he gave me a questioning look as if asking what that ment.

_**What we were..**_

I just nodded again. He smiled and wrapped his arms me tighter.

_**hmmmmmmmm. Maybe being wade wilsons boyfriend wouldnt be so bad..**_


	8. Chapter 8

Time skip . A couple days later .

Peters nightmare

Peter drifted off into sleep. His dream was rather nice, at first, that's how they always started. He was in a photography studio,looking through all of the pictures lined on the wall. He reached a family photo of his fathers, the Avengers and even Wade were in the picture. He chuckled .That was until the room darken as a dark mist spread along the room. The paint of the walls was falling off. The wood beneath his feet cracked and rotted, and almost clasp underneath him and he was alone, all alone. Looking up he saw the large windows crack and he let out a scream as they shattered into a billion pieces. He ran for doors only to find them chained up, and dripping blood. The sounds of screams could be heard outside of the room. Turning his head to look behind him the pictures were falling to pieces. But the family photos would be last to be touched. He ran towards it. His finger grazing the picture before something grabbed his leg and pulled him into the floor. .

He bolted up in the bed; he was sweating and breathing hard. He looked beside him and found Wade peacefully sleeping. He started to cry and he wiped at his eyes. He covered his mouth trying to block out the sobs. He scrambled out of the bed and towards the bathroom.  
Turning the light then the water in the sink on he kicked the door closed. He looked up in the mirror, his eyes sunken in from sleep deprivation.  
He made a disgusted sound and put some put water on his face. He closed his eyes tightly before turning the water off.  
He was so tired. Tired of waking in the middle of the night to nightmares. Tired of trying so damn hard anymore. He was strong and then when he broke suddenly everyone pitied him and everyone suddenly decided to care... He sighed and walked slowly back in his room. Wade had moved, now faced down on the bed his head buried into peters pillow. Peter chuckled softly an opened his window. He crawled out into the roof passing up his parents' window; he smiled when he saw the glow from hisfather's arc reactor. To think that a small piece Of metal a few wires and a couple chemicals could keep is after alive. He smiled reaching the roof. He sat in the edge his feet dangling. He looked out at the stars, he loved getting out here. Pops hated when he did it, scared he would fall... Peter shook his head and pulled his legs on the roof. He lay down and smile at the stars again. It was so beautiful he could just fall asleep. And he did...

Tony's POV

I was making coffee when I heard a scramble of feet come down the stairs. Thinking it was Peter and Wade, I smiled. Okay, so maybe Wade was a little over the top a "bad boy" but he made Peter, that's all I ask for. I turn to find Wade there no shirt and in a pair of sweat pants he looked distressed, I raised my eye brow at him. He looked up at me and stuttered over his words,"Peter... He wasn't there when I woke up this morning and Ican't find him. "He said rushed.  
I put my coffee on the counter and crossed my arms. He can't be far...  
"Jarvis?"  
"yes sir?"  
"locate Peter."  
" he's on the roof sir, he crawled through his window around 3:36 last night. He seemed to have fallen asleep. Master peters sickness level is high, "Jarvis said, I saw Wades eyes widened. I would have smiled given that wade was worried peter but he was outside in the cold. I walked around the island and walked to elevator. Wade look almost scared and I sighed.  
"come in kid. " I said folding my arms and scratching at my chest. He nodded and joined me in the elevator.  
He was built and probably half a foot taller than me. But I was still reluctant on the whole relationship. He tapped his footimpatiently which I noted. He was nervous.  
"After we find Peter, We need to talk." I said huskily. I saw his body tense up and I smiled. Intimidating dad; check. The elevator dinged and we set out on the searches for Peter. I found him sitting up against the building his head lulled off to the side dozing. I smiled and lifted him in my arms. My arms hooked under his knees and around his back. Wade jogged up to us and bit his lip. I could hear him whisper Peter's name.  
I held onto him tighter as he sneezed.  
"Ewww." He said opening his eyes and blinking up at me. I chuckled,  
"Go back to sleep Peter." I said softly kissing his temple. He made a noise and laid his head back on my chest.  
Once inside I pulled Peter tighter to my chest. He was freezing,he was shivering but he was responsive. He snuggled closer to my chest and I smiled. He tapped his fingers on my arc reactor. I gasped a bit and he chuckled. I smiled they made me think of when Peter was a baby.

Flash back

A groan could he heard from the tall blond. "Tony... " hegroaned softly turning over to see the ironman dead sleep next to him. "Tony.." He says again pushing at his arm. A faint cry of a baby could be heard from the room over. Tony groaned and rubbed his eyes, a faint blue light filling the room. Tony groans and sits up making the blond smile, the blond touches Tony's bare back before settling back down into bed. Tony sighed walking to the bedroom next door. Cursing himself, when he said he would take the night shift for Peter for a while. He frowns when he gets to the 2 year old . Cheeks and eyes rimmed red from crying. Standing in his crib and grabbing the air towards Tony. He chuckles and scoops him up in his arms. He rocks them back and forth and his crying seizes. He sits back a bit into us arms and puts his hand on Tony's arc reactor, his eyes wide with wonder. Tony's breath hitches in his throat for a second, "da-da" Peter says softly looking up at him with big eyes. Tony just chuckles and walks back to his room with Peter in his arms. He lays them down smiling when Steve turns to see them he just nods and closes his eyes. He can feel Peters hand still on the arc reactor. He smiles, well; maybe it did have its perks.

End flash back

Peter started to struggle in my arms, "stop moving kid" I scolded. He groaned and settled back in my arms. I finally reached his room Wade in tow, I laid him down on the bed and he groaned he closed his eyes and I laid his duvet over him. "lethim rest.." I said nodding towards wade where he was putting his shirt back on. Wade walked over to Peter and soothed his hair back and kissed his forehead. I gave him a stern look and gestures to the door. "let's go.." I said lowly. He nodded and walked with me to the kitchen.  
I put my coffee back in the microwave and started it. I hoisted myself up on the counter an looked over to Wade.  
"So Wade, tell me about yourself. Where ya from?" I askedcausally. I saw Wade let out a breath he had been holding.  
"I'm Canadian. I live with my younger sister. She's seven. " hesaid chuckling . I nodded,  
"don't mind me asking but where are your parents." I asked a little hesitant of his answer. He ran a hand through his hair, and shrugged his shoulders.  
" my mom died of cancer 2 months after Kelsey was born. It was lucky that Kelsey has perfect health. And my dad... He's an asshole who works for the military haven't seen him since he beat the fuck out of me and tried to hurt Kelsey. "He said pulling a chair out and sitting in it. He clenched his fists and I just watched.  
"I kicked him out. Haven't seen him since." he said pulling a leg up on his chair with his lower body. I just nodded and got my coffee out of the microwave. I sipped it slowly.  
"So who takes care of Kelsey when you're here and at school?" I ask getting back on the counter.  
"Her nanny. I pay for a nanny and house maid while I'm out." Wade said looking up at me. I nodded  
"So do you have a job? Like how do you pay for all of this?" I asked curiously. When Peter find out I grilled his boyfriend he's going to reprogram everything, I can feel it.  
"After school I teach private classes for MMA, UFC, and sword fighting at the local gym." he said crossing his arms. "Just stuff I picked up after getting my ass beat to many times" Wade said through clenched teeth. I didn't think he would be this honest with me...  
"So has your father always been… Abusive?" I feel like a damn shrink. He nodded slightly. I nodded as well.  
"Well. You're not so bad kid" I said smirking up at him. He smiled,  
"Thank you, sir" he said smiling up at me.  
" none of that sir crap. Just call me Tony" I said and saw him smile. I heard the stairs creak and Peter come downstairs with a Captain America throw blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He was rubbing his eyes like a small toddler. I chuckled, and he smiled softly and walked up to wade and say on his lap laying his rad on his shoulder. I smiled and waved," see you to later" I said before trekking down to my lab, a smile in my face. Well for now.

Wade POV

"Oof" I said as Pete sat on my lap. His dad quickly exiting the room.  
"Hey there beautiful" I said rubbing his back softly. He made a cat like sound and kissed my neck. I groaned and I felt him laugh. "Why'd you go up on the roof?" I asked softly and he shrugged.  
"I had a nightmare and didn't want to wake you" he said in a soft voice. I nodded,  
"Are you still tired? Your dad went downstairs. And no one else is upstairs." I said smirking kissing his ear and nipping at his neck.  
"Wade I'm not going to have sex with you." He said looking up at me. I smirked,  
"Who said anything about sex... Kill a man for wanting to make his beautiful boyfriend happy."

I laughed and picked him up like a small toddler. He shifted so his legs were wrapped around my waist and his arms around my neck. He smirked at me and kissed me loosely. I put my hands on his ass and gave a squeeze causing him to squeak a bit. I laughed and he let he blanket fall to the floor. I walked towards the stairs. He hugged my neck tighter,  
"Don't drop me" he breathed in my ear kissing my neck. I groaned and hurried up the stairs. I reached Peters room and quickly entered. I closed the door and leaned up against it. Peter removed his arms from my neck and put them flat on the door. He ground his hips into mine and groaned. I kissing his with as much passion as I could muster up at that moment.  
"Peter ... Bed.." I breathed in his ear.  
"Jarvis. Lock the door and turn if the cameras. Override code 3546 ". Peter said dragging me to the bed.  
He pushed me onto the bed and straddled my hips.  
"Wade..." He said grinding his hips into mine again. I groaned and he leans down and kissed me again. Our tongues battling fordominance. He detached our lips and trailed kisses down my neck. He lifted my shirt over my head and threw it somewhere in the room. I groaned as he kissed my exposed chest. I closed my eyes as I felt his kisses trail farther down my chest. My breath hitched in my throat as he kissed my V line.  
I groaned out his name as he dipped his fingers into my sweats. He hooked them and pulled my sweats and boxers down in one swift motion. I moaned loudly which is quickly covered byPeters mouth on mine. He palmed my erection and smiled into the kiss. He sat up from the kiss and I panted. He quickly stood and ran to the bathroom while laughing.  
I groaned out in frustration," FUCK YOU PARKER!" I screamed after him. I could hear him laughing from inside the bathroom. I stood and walked over to the bathroom door ,  
"you know you're a jerk Parker." I said putting my hand on the door knob. The door opened and Peter winked he was shirtless and pant less now clad only in black boxers.  
"I didn't jerk I just touched." He said before winking. He tried to close the door but I stopped it and pushed it open. I grabbed him as he tried to run to the other side of the bathroom. I pulled him up against my chest. His ass against my erection. I groaned in his ear and he whined. He groaned my name when I bucked my hips forward.  
"Pleaseeee you know it's not our first time anyway. " I said kissing the side of his neck while smirking. I saw his face heat up in the mirror. I smirked and moved so he was right in front if the mirror. He put his hands flat on the sink counter. And groaned again. I smirked and put my hand on us hips squeezing slightly.  
"I could fuck you in front of the mirror and watch you completely fall apart in my arms." I said huskily. He groaned again and I felt him nod. I smirked and kissed down his spine and kissed right above his boxers and felt him shiver. I pulled his boxers down and he stepped out of them. I smacked his butt playfully and he squeaked again. I splayed my hands across his thighs and pushed them apart so he should stand with his feet apart. I pushed his forward softly so he was exposed and waiting for me. I smirked when he whined.  
"You're beautiful like this Peter." I whispered kissing his lower back.  
"Please wade..." He whined and I smirked again.  
" please what?" I said " what do you need Peter?" I asked squeezing his ass again.  
"Fuck me" he whined wiggling his ass a bit. I smirked and leaned over him so I could whisper in his ear, I put three fingers in his mouth. "suck." He complied and started to slobber up my fingers. I smirked and pulled them out.  
I licked down his back again leaving a trail of saliva. I kissed each of his butt cheeks and smiled. He wiggled his hips again. I rubbed his hole and pushed my finger inside. He groaned and pushed back on my finger. I laughed and added a second. Iscissored my fingers in and out. He groaned again. I hooked my fingers to the left and he threw his head back and groaned," found it." I said smirking. I added another finger an I felt himclench around my fingers .  
"Wade please I can't wait any longer. " I didn't notice but he has been pumping his erection the whole time.  
I smiled and opened up the drawer in his sink. I pulled out lube and a condom and ripped the foil Parker open quickly. Rolling it onto me and then lubing myself up. I lined myself up with his entrance and pushed my tip in gently. I could hear him hiss. I smiled and pushed forward more until I was completely inside of him. I looked in the mirror to see peters eyes screwed shut and biting his lip. He rocked back against me, and I smirked. I pulled out slowly and slammed back into him hitting his prostate causing him to cry out my name in bliss. He bent over more on the counter his ass, raising higher giving me more room. I slammed in and out of him his moans filling the bathroom.  
"Fuck... Ugh... Peter ... So tight" I said gripping onto his hips to rock him back to meet my thrusts. He moaned louder and cried out my name when I rolled my hips into his.  
I chuckled and slowed my pace causing him to whine. I pulled my hands up to his chest and pulled him up so we were in a standing position. He gasped as my erection rubbed against his prostate. He dropped his head back on my shoulder and I wrapped my hand expertly around his erection. I pumped him in time with my thrusts getting faster and faster Peter mewls and moans almost pushing me over the edge.  
"Come for me Peter." I whispered in his ear. And he did, with one last finally thrust we came together and peters legs collapsed from under him and he dragged me down to the floor with him. I chuckled tiredly panting as he laid his head on my sweaty chest. Our panting was erratic in the comfortable silence. I kissed his sweaty forehead while he was coming down from his high. I stood and I wiped my hand on a towel near us and wiped down peters chest before removing the condom, tying it and tossing it in the trash can next to the toilet. I picked peters sweat cladded body and walked back into his bed room. I laid him on the bed and grabbed a pair of his gym shirts and quickly dressed him. He murmured thanks half coherent from exhaustion. I chuckled before throwing my sweats back on. I climbed into bed with him and let him cuddle up to me. I sighed and rubbed his back and stated at the ceiling.  
Peter always slept after sex. I kinda just stared at the ceiling until I could fall asleep. But... Why in the hell did I tell him dad about my dad and Kelsey... It was weird it took me forever to tell Peter and over coffee I tell his dad? Oh geez... I heard Peter groan and he rolled away from me. I looked at his back and let my fingers trail down his spine. I smiled and turned on my side .I pulled Peter to my chest and breathed in his scent.  
Smelled like sweat and victory.  
I surprised my chuckled and dozed off with Peter into the wee hours of the afternoon.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I KNOW. its been forever. I was busy with school. and dance. and my brothers getting married,and just life. Im sorry i wrote 2 chapters for you guys.

REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW

(NO BETA SORRY)

* * *

I blink my eyes I don't even really remember waking up. I turned over and it was still dark outside.. I read the clock and it says it's around 7 pm. I rollover and place my head on Wades chest and smile. I can feel the dull ache in my lower body from our fun in bathroom. I splayed my hand across his bare chest listening to his heart beat. It was peaceful. Quite throughout the tower.

I suddenly felt the urge to cough. The tickle in my throat getting worse. I coughed in my hand and swallowed. Taking a deep breath I rubbed circles in Wades chest Just under his left peck was a long scar I had never noticed before , my fingers had barely touched it when his hand reached out quickly and grasped my wrist pulling it away abruptly I let out a yelp and pulled my hand back. He looked at me and sighed.

" I'm sorry.. Just don't touch it.." He said throwing his arm over his eyes. Taking a deep breath I sat up , crossing my legs and pulling a pillow over my stomach.

" Wade..." I said softy trailing off. I never asked about Wades past I didn't feel the need too. If he wanted to tell me .. He could . If he didn't I wasn't going to pry it out if him. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I tipped my body over so I fell back onto the bed. Still wrapped around the pillow, I closed my eyes. Taking a few deep breaths I felt Wade pull the pillow from my clutches. I opened one eye and looked up at him. He was leaned up holding the pillow over his head.

My eyes widened , " don't even think about it." I said shifting back slightly. The mischievous glow in his eyes told me he didn't care. He brought the pillow down an I yelped scrambling to get off the bed. " Wade! Stop!" I yelled a he chased after me through the Tower with a pillow. I reached the living room and we were both on either side of the couch.

" You can't run , spidey" he chuckled . I crossed my arms and laughed.

" You're right but I can climb!" I laughed and shot a wed to the high ceilings and pulled myself up. I placed my bare feet on the ceiling and stood myself up. I looked down towards Wade and saw him now sitting on the pillow in the middle of the living room. Looking up at me .

" you have to come down at some point." He chuckled . I rolled my eyes, and lowered myself slowly to the ground. Still upside down , on a string of web. Wade stood and we were face to face.

" I don't like you running from me" he whispered. I smiled and blushed,

" I stopped running a long time ago." I said pressing our lips together in an awkward but passionate kiss. I heard someone clear they're throat and I lost my grip and fell to the floor with a gasp. I looked up and saw my Dads trying to contain they're laughter. I looked over to Wade who had found a seat on the couch , with a satisfied grin on his face.

I took the pillow on the floor and chucked it at him. " Dick." I muttered, earning me a smack in the back of the head from Pops. Wade and Dad were staring at each other having a conversation without words. I watched Wade shake his head and tony nod. They both turned and looked at me but my eyes were on Wade. I gave him a questioning look and he shrugged. I didn't believe him, but whatever. Pops moved and sat on the couch. I scooted so even though I was on the floor I was in between Wades legs. I leaned my head over so my head was tested on his knee.

" What time did you go to bed, Pete?" Pops asked ruffling my hair from his place next to Wade. I shrugged , and sighed. Id rather not tell my Dad i lost my virginity to my boyfriend of 3 weeks. Much less tell him it was before we were official. I closed my eyes with a smile and I could feel myself drift off. Everything felt highlighted , I could feel myself smile .

Everything was good for the last few weeks .. I Havnt had many urges.. And when I did .. Well. Someone would look right through me and force me to talk it out. Aunt Natasha came and visited me sometimes if people knew I was distant... Everyone was so careful around me and I hated it. I wish things were back to before ..

When no one knew anything about my " issues". When everyday was a struggle for me at school and I wasn't top of the food chain for dating Wade. When I was Wades bitch . Not his boyfriend. I could feel my body tense up and I let out a shuttering breath. It felt like spiders were crawling all over me. Oh the irony. I jolted up and started to rub my arms. I felt like I was going to have an anxiety attack . I closed my eyes wrapping my arms around myself. I could feel my nails digging into their place on my sides. My sharp breathing or my jolt must have caused everyone's attention to turn to me because I could feel Wade trying to pry my fingers from my sides.

My breathing was ragged and I pulled away from him Suddenly and stopped. The hurt on his face was clear and I shook my head and stood up quickly. I ran for the stairs. I could hear them calling my name. I clambered up the stairs quickly and bolted for my room. As soon as I entered my room I felt a weight leave my shoulders. I let out a sigh in relief , I closed my door softly and looked around. I trekked into my bathroom and looked in the mirror my eyes wide and panicked , the bags under my eyes were evident. I close the door softly again locking the door.

I turned my shower on and slipped my sweatpants off quickly. I jumped in and waited for the water to heat up. I blinked and blinked again. Wades never going to want to stay with me. Tainted. I just pulled away from him. I rejected him . Rejected I ran a hand through my wet hair and turned so my face was under the water. I couldn't give into the urge.. I would be okay.

** Burden**.

I couldn't even kill myself right... I couldn't do anything right. I pulled away and rejected the best thing in my life.

** Cut**.

I wanted to feel the blade on my skin , but they would catch me. They watch the monitors on me ever since my" incident" . I laughed loudly and slammed my head into the wall. I couldn't feel it. I just wanted the voices to stop.

**Worthless**.

I looked around my shower and found my razor. I picked it up and examined it .

**Unimportant**.

I leaned back against the shower walls. Blinking slowly I put the razor to the skin on my thigh. I took a deep breath . This was the only way to make the pain stop even fit a little while.

** Do it..**

I slid the plastic razor across quickly and smiled . It felt amazing , like all my pain and trouble was oozing out along with the blood. But the more I cut the more troubles appeared.

**Idiot**.

I cut again. And again and again. I just kept going I didn't have a will to stop it had been so long since the last time... I could feel my eyes roll in the back I my head from pleasure . Who the hell would get pleasure from this!?

**Freak**.

I let a sob leave my lips. My breathing ragged. The flesh on the top of my thighs cut and bleeding. Through my sobbing I felt myself sigh with relief. I needed more though I wanted the bite. the pain wasn't gone yet . I heard Dad banging on the door to open up and my sobs continued. He's going to be so disappointed.

**Disappointment**.

I dropped the razor to the shower floor and sobbed into my hands. I could feel Dads calloused hands touch my rub cage . pulling me from the shower he wrapped the around me. And rubbed my back. The only thing coming from my lips were sobs with small apologizes.

" sorry.. Oh god.. I'm so sorry Daddy." I said burying my face in his chest. My mind was on auto pilot. I kept apologizing over and over my legs giving out as we sunk to the floor. I started to scratch at the already bleeding cuts in my thighs. My eyes stayed closed .. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't. I scratched harder making them bleed more. I could hear Dad gently saying sweet words in my ear as he moved my hands away from my cuts. He pinned my arms above my head as I tried to struggle .

Whining and finally opened my eyes to notice pop and Wade in the door. Wade caught my eye and I froze. Whether it was from fear or just exhaustion , I don't know. I suddenly didn't feel good. Like I was going to throw up. I bucked my hips and pushed my arms . My Dad loosing his grip. I scrambled to the toilet emptying my stomach into it. I started to cough and dry heave. Obviously there wasn't much in my stomach only really the dinner from the night earlier. My body was shaking and I looked down at my current state. My thighs were bleeding and I was naked. A towel on my back. I looked to the door and Steve and Wade were gone.

I looked the other direction and found Dad sitting there with a defeated look on his face. He wrapped a towel tighter around my shoulders helping me stand. He didn't say anything nor did I as he sat me down on the counter, grabbed a hand towel and whipped at my thighs gently. I stared blankly into space as he cleaned and bandaged my cuts. He kissed my forehead and looked me straight in the eyes,

" No matter what, we are you're family and we love you. Even if we have to pick you up and put you back together again. " he said in a soft voice. I threw my arms around his chest and buried my was in his neck. He chuckled and held me back. " I love you Peter, and so does Pops. And Wade." He said the last part with a sigh. " he's hella concerned about you right now..the way to looked at him I'm the living room made us all uneasy." He said rubbing my bare back. My tears have finally stopped, and for that I was thankful. He pulled away and made me hold my towel around my shoulders as he left to grab me a fresh pair if pjs and underwear.

I stared off into space until felt the clothes get placed on my lap. I twitched and looked up. Instead of meeting my Dads chocolate-brown eyes I was met with Wade. I flinched backwards and almost looking like a deer in headlights.

" change?"He said softly Turning around. I giggled . It didn't matter if he turned around or not .. I mean.. We have had sex.. He's seen me naked. I nodded and stood from the counter. I slipped my boxers on and the pj pants. I lifted the shirt and noticed it was Wades. I slipped it on quickly . I took a few steps towards Wade. Wrapping my arms around him my chest to his back . I felt his hands encircle mine. I smiled , I felt him lean down and kiss my hands . I blushed a bit, he turned around and took my face in his hands gently. He looked at a Loss for words . He kissed my nose with a sad smile and pulled away. I felt a little lost without his touch . I stared at him as he ran a hand through his hair. He muttered something and took another step back. " what was that?" I asked softly. He took another step back and I looked intently at him.

" I .. I think it's best that I stay away for a while." He said looking up at me. I blinked dumbly.

" You're breaking up with me." I said in a small voice. It was more of a statement then a question .

" no baby.." He said gently.

" I just want you to be okay. And me being around is ..." He sighed and took another step towards the door,

" isn't safe for you. I love you . I do. But you're health comes first. " he said . I reached for him and he flinched away. Rejected. I pull my hand towards me as if I had been burned. I shake my head. My tears already falling again.

" Wade please.." I say trying to take a stay doesn't even react he just looks down sad before peaking up at me and leaving me in the bathroom. I hear my bedroom door close and muffled voices from the hallway. I could hear Dad yelling at Wade. But I could barely understand the words. Wade just walked out on me. Im alone.. I walked from my bathroom to my bed room and flopped on the bed. Clutching Wades pillow. I breathed in the scent and smiled dumbly. It smelt so close to the real thing. I started to cry a little bit harder .

This was it. I was**_ Alone_** again.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: as promised**

* * *

**Wade pov**

I walked away from Peter in the bathroom. Just.. The way he looks at me in the bathroom. I was the problem. He need stability in his life. I can't give him that. I shook my head as I closed the door. I leaned up against it. I heard the sobs start them. I wanted nothing more than to go back in there until he cried his little heart out. I groaned and looked up to see Mr. Stark.

" You really think leaving him when he needs you the most is the best idea!" He gradually grew louder as he was talking/yellin g.

" He needs stability! I can't give him that! I used to throw him and lockers and practically beat him! He should be scared of me!" I said rubbing my eyes with the heel of my palms. " Geez, I love your son so much it took me till he had almost fucking almost offed himself for me to realize that : Hey! Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I'm not just some bulky closet case." I said having a staring contest with him." But now he needs someone better than a fuck up like me. " I said in a serious tone. "He needs his family without having to worry about me messing up. Or having.." I trailed off... " flashbacks of when I would bully him. He need someone better than me.." I say in a defeated voice. I walk past him. I make my way down stairs and then to the laundry room. I look through peters pile d shirts and find one of mine. Throwing it on quickly. I head for the front door and grab my motorcycle keys of the counter. I toe my shoes on and look around grabbing my leather jacket. I turn back as I wait for the elevator to arrive. I see Peter wrapped in his blanket coming down the stairs. I turn back to the elevator and lay my forehead down against the wall next to it. I can hear the his soft footsteps. As he gets closer to me.

" Please don't go... You said you'd never leave me .. You promised wade.. You promised!" He was still crying . I turned around just intone for him to lay his head on my chest. I sigh and wrap my arms around him lightly.

" I'm not leaving you , babe. I'm going to keep my promise." I said softly into his hair. " We just need some time apart... We aren't breaking up . I just ... I need to spend time with Kelsey ."

" You dont give a damn about your sister! until after now!please don't go... Wade please! " he looked up at me desperately. I tense up at the mention if Kelsey.

" Yes I do, I keep neglecting her for you. Ill be back when ever. Just... Text me ." I said coolly dropping my arms and turning back to wait for the elevator.. I'm not going to lose my cool. I'm not.

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

I start counting in my head ignoring Peter. I don't want to yell or upset him more than he already is. The elevator dings and I walk inside. I turn around to see Peter just crumble to the ground. I close my eyes and grit my teeth. I did this. I caused him that pain. He almost killed himself because of me. I let out a growl and punched the metallic wall of the elevator as it rode to the lobby. I pulled my hand back looking at it.I sighed and noticed the dent in the metallic. I cursed under my breath and put my leather jacket on. I squeezed my eyes shut and bite my lip. I hate knowing I did this to him. As soon as the doors for the elevator opened I bolted out of the building.

When I get to my cherry red motor cycle. I jumped on thrusting my keys into the ignition. I looked back up towards the tower and I could see a figure looking down on me.i shook my head and sped off towards my apartment. The drive was clear and fast and soon I going myself pulling into my apartment complex. I quickly turned off the engine and sat back for a second. It Had been a while since I had been home...

I sighed and hitched my bike and made my way upstairs to the apartment. I unlocked the door and I could hear the cartoons coming from the living room. I smiled and took my jacket off . Hanging it on the hook. I could see Kelsey's blond curly hair from the couch bouncing up and down while watching reruns of Hannah Montana . I smiled and walked slowly and pulled at her pony tail. She turned around with a mean look on her face that quickly morphed into excitement. She jumped up and down and jumped into my arms.

I laughed and sighed at her to ask how she was. She signed back excitedly. I smiled at her and moved to go to the kitchen. I set her down in the counter and asked her what he wanted to eat and she suggested we go out. I smiled at her and nodded my head and told her to get her shoes. Her nanny ,Erica . Walks in just then and I smile,

" hey there!" I say and pull her into a hug. She laughs,

" I just went and put a load of laundry in! I was maybe gone 3 minutes! How'd you get here so fast! " she said smiling at me.

" I just got here , actually " I say running a hand through his hair. . "You're off for the night. I'm gonna take Kelsey out. Ill still pay you for the night but you can go home." I said with a chuckle. "Really!? I mean I guess if you really want to," her cheeks a rosy color. I nodded , " I'll leave and lock up after I do the laundry . " I nodded again as Kelsey strolled in with her shoes on.

I picked her up and waved to Erica and signed for her to have a good day and she called after us saying I forgot my phone. I thanked her and put Kelsey on the bike in front of me and strapped her in. I climbed on behind, her starting the bike. I could feel Kelsey grabbed onto my wrist as I backed out and we got onto the road. I'm glad she can enjoy some things. She may not be able to hear but she was going to be a daredevil.

I found myself just cruising and I ended up at stark tower. I sighed. Opening my phone. I had a text from Peter . I opened it as Kelsey started To get squirmy.

** Spidey: Come over for dinner so we can talk... please. i love you.**

I smiled and locked my phone id rather surprise him. He always wanted to meet Kelsey ... Guess today is a good day.

**Peter pov**

I felt my weight crumple under me as the elevator door closed. I started to cry harder. Not only did I relapse but my boyfriend just left me. I stood , dropping the duvet to the floor. making my way to the kitchen. I took a deep breath and turned on the sink . I washed my hands quickly but thoroughly . I wiped them on the towel an looked around the kitchen. Wiping my tears on my sleeve. Take a few more deep breaths to calm myself I looked through my phone and sent Wade a text asking him to come to dinner.

I set off into making myself busy. I started to pull ingredients out of the overly stocked fridge when I heard the elevator open. I stuck my head out the kitchen and saw wade standing there with a sheepish smile holding a child. She had he head tucked into his neck . I gave him a questioning look as he set her down. He strolled up to me a small smile, I hugged him immediately,

" I'm sorry. " he whispered. I chuckled and kissed his cheek.

" it's okay. " I said smiling softly I looked over to the small girl with wide eyes identical to wades. I smiled at her ,

" You must be Kelsey, I'm Peter it's nice to meet you." I held out my hand to her and she stared at me and then looked at wade. She used her hands to use sign language towards wade. My eyes widened as wade signed back and she smiled wide then pulled me into a hug.

" She's deaf" wade said slowly.

" Why didn't you tell me? I would have looked up how to do sign language ahead of time." I said chuckling while rubbing the girls back. Wade shrugged and I rolled my eyes at him .

" Well I guess I'll cook a big meal then. I think Natasha and Clint are stopping by later." I said as the girl looked around with wide eyes . Having a silent conversation with wade.

" She says you have a beautiful home. " wade said picking her up again. I smiled again and nodded at her. We walked to the kitchen and he set her down on the counter . In which she immediately crossed her feet and watched us, curiously. I pulled the the chicken and broccoli from the freezer out and placed then on the counter.

" chicken Alfredo okay?" " Yeah sounds good, " As I worked around the kitchen I kept glancing at the siblings. They worked so well together. I got a little curious.

" Was she born deaf?" I said in a small voice. I could see Wades body tense up immediately . Kelsey's face changed as she started to sign fast towards Wade. " You don't have to tell me! I'm sorry.. I don't mean to overst- "

" No, ill tell you. " he cut me off and I nodded. I tossed the broccoli in the pan frying it while waiting for him to speak.

" Kelsey and I live alone. And sometimes her nanny stays over when I'm working late or here.." He said softly playing with her hair. I hummed to show I was listening. " Two years ago my dad and I got into a huge argument .We started to get physical .. Ill save you the gruesome details " I held in my gasp and looked at him in concern. I thought or a moment. The scar on his chest. He must have notice that I made the connection because he sighed and nodded. " This was before I learned any type of self defense.. So pretty much I got my ass whooped and then he went after Kelsey .. " his hands clenched and I turned the stove off and walked over to rub his back. " When I got up to the room he was choking her and he threw her on the ground. I remember calling her name and trying to wake her up but i passed out too. The cops arrived and arrested him and we both were in the hospital." He said with a small sad smile. "When she woke up she couldn't hear. Something about how when she lost circulation to the brain. it shut off her hearing. And well... we went from there. I made sure I got custody of her. And I got her a nanny until I could learn sign language but she ended up staying around" he shrugged. I sighed,

" Well I'm glad nothing too bad happened . I'm glad your okay. " I looked over to her, " both of you." I said with a smile. Followed by Wade signing for me and her smiling brightly at me. " Enough if this sad stuff. Lets eat okay?" I said smiling softly.

" JARVIS?"

" Yes, Master Peter?"

" Call dads up for dinner please?"

" Yes, Sir"

I heard the bing of the elevator and looked over to see Natasha and Clint walk in. I smile, " Okay, we are just waiting for Dads and then we'll have dinner, okay?" I said smiling . Clint hugged me quickly and then Natasha looked at me with concern. She hugged me tightly.

" I heard, are you okay?" She asked softly looking at me with concern.

" I'm okay.. For now at least. Can we just get through dinner first . You know, without any questions?" I said softly. She nodded and we walked to the kitchen to see Clint and Kelsey signing back and forth to one another.

Tonight will be good.. I hope..


End file.
